You're My Destiny
by Akane112
Summary: What if... Akane has a twin sister. So that makes a four Tendo Sisters. But Akane's twin is living in a different place where she met Ranma and claims him as her boyfriend. Whole summary's inside... Rate went up, might go further
1. When You Arrived

**Title: You're my Destiny**

**Disclaimer: Definitely Do Not own Ranma 1/2 and the cast it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the story and Fei and Yuks and other characters that's not in the series here...**

**Summary: What if... Akane has a twin sister. So that makes a four Tendo Sisters. But Akane's twin is living in a different place where she met Ranma and claims him as her boyfriend**. **When Akane visits her twin for a vacation and meets Ranma, how will things play? With the two sisters not getting along, will they rival for love too? And in a big building they're living in, how will the fights occur?  
**

**Chapter 1 – When You Arrived**

* * *

In a building, we see two girls sitting and talking…

"So Fei, when are you going to tell Ranma about your twin sister?"

"Why?" the girl with short bluish hair (you know, like Akane) also brown eyes.

"I mean he's your boyfriend, why can't you tell him?"

"C'mon Yuks, it's not that kind of boyfriend girlfriend relationship. I promised to him if he found someone he loves, then he's free from our relationship"

"How can you be sure he doesn't love you?"

"I just do"

"I've been dying to ask you this… Why aren't you getting along with your sister?"

"We might look alike but we're different at everything. First of all, at clothing. I wear great clothesand she wears anything. At skills, I can cook and she can't"

"But she can sing and perform right?"

"That's useless"

"But at school, she's more popular than you are" Fei frowned at that

"Wait, why did you asked about my twin sis?"

"Well, there's a letter for you, from her." Yuks said giving her the letter and Fei opened and read it.

"So what does it say?" Yuks asked after a few minutes

"She's coming for a visit, my twin" Fei said till not believing "How could they? The first reason I left is because we can't get along, and now she' going to live with us?"

"She didn't wrote this either" She added

"What do you mean?" Yuks asked

"It's my dad's writing"

"Hey, it's a tall building we're living in. Maybe she'll be far away from you. Right"

"I know that. But, if we're going to see each other everyday I'd rather be lost forever"

* * *

"I know that! But if we're going to see each other everyday I'd rather be in jail for the rest of my life!"

In a house, we see Kasumi and Akane… packing things

"Akane… It's only until Christmas, and we'll be visiting. It's October so you only get a few months to spend time with her"

"But Kasumi…"  
"Do it for Dad… please Akane"

"Alright… I'll leave by tomorrow. Tell dad I agreed but, don't expect we'll get along when I'm there"

"Thank you Akane"

"No problem sis"

"I guess that's all you need for your vacation there"

"Thanks for helping me pack sis"

"Your welcome Akane. I'll be going to dad's now, I'll tell him you agreed. So are you going to be fine?"

"Yeah"

* * *

"About what?"

"About a new girl coming. Ranma you might have a girlfriend but I know it's in some kind of deal right?"

"C'mon Ryoga. She might be kind of annoying but…"

"But she can also make you follow her. Hey at least she's nice enough to make that deal between you and her"

"You mean about finding someone and leaving me alone"

"Yeah. Any idea why'd she thought of that?"

"She knew I haven't liked any girls since well, forever, so she made that deal so I can agree to be her boyfriend"

"I wonder what she saw in you"

"What do you mean by that? Your just jealous cause Ukyo won't notice you"

"Shut up"

* * *

Tomorrow Morning…

"Akane, dad wants you to bring this with you"

Kasumi said then handed Akane a notebook

"It's…"

"It's the songs that you wrote. Dad said you should bring this so you can have something to do there."

"Thanks Kasumi, and tell dad thanks too. Take care" Akane said taking the notebook and started to leave…

"See you there Akane!"

* * *

"Hey Fei, where ya goin?" Ranma asked noticing she's well dressed

"Just welcoming the new girl" Ranma then looked at her suspiciously

"Why are you looking at me like that honey?"

"You never welcomed anyone except if they're boys, and don't call me that"

"Why not? You're my boyfriend" she said and started to hug him

"Ahem! You should never do that in the lobby you know" Yuks said interrupting their talk

"So what time did she say she'll come?" Fei asked Yuks

"They said they're close now… So they'll be here by a few minutes"

"You know the girl?" Ranma then asked

"Yeah, she's Akane's sister" Yuks said, answering for Fei

"Sister? I thought Nabiki and Kasumi's your only sister?"

"It's a long story" Fei just said

"Oh look I think that's her" Yuks said and turned to Ranma

"You better get ready on what you're going to see Soatome"

Ranma was about to ask but then heard Yuks call

"Akane over here!" he then saw her…

* * *

AN

So here's another new story... uhm...

Hope you like it!

I think I'll be updating everyday for this cause it's only until Christmas so enjoy it!

I hope you will!

and if I didn't get to update tomorrow, on Friday I'll be updating 2 chapters...

Just busy right now cause our field trip's on Friday :P

Oh right. I love music so I can't take it off my stories. ) tC


	2. Get To Know Her First

replies to previous reviews:

Requiem the Relentless-I did missed a few details, but I'll be revealing some by the next chapters

James Birdsong-thank you for the applauds

and thanks to those who added this story to their Story Alert

**Title: You're My Destiny**

**Chapter 2 – Get To Know Her First**

* * *

"Akane over here!"

Akane heard and saw them

"Hey! Nice to see you again Yuks!" Akane said and ran to their direction

Ranma couldn't believe his eyes

"You have a twin Fei?!" She just nodded and smiled

"Why didn't you told me about her?"

"Now I will," Fei said and introduced Akane "Ranma, this is my twin sister, Akane. Akane, this is my boyfriend Ranma"

"Now again, why didn't you told me about her before?"

Ranma asked but then Yuks grabbed him

"I'll tell you the whole story later. Just now, I'm going to tell you that you should be ready for fights now that they're near each other"

"Ya mean they're not getting along?"

"Yeah, that's the shortcut"

"So, what do you think of my boyfriend? Perfect huh?" Fei started, mocking Akane

"You had a boyfriend? Or did you grab him?" Akane answered back

"At least I can grab someone and not stay single unlike somebody else" Fei called back

"Well I-" Akane was cut off by Yuks

"Okay! Let's show Akane to her room before the war begins?"

"Right, thanks Yuks" Akane smiled and picked up her bags

"Let me help ya" Ranma offered _'It's heavy! She carried all this?!'_ Ranma thought as he noticed the weight of her bags

"Thanks Ranma, it's all heavy" Yuks said, and just picked up the lightest bag she could carry

"How'd she-

"She study Martial Arts, like you" she said cutting off what Ranma's saying

"She's really different from Fei…" Ranma just murmured and started walking

* * *

"Tell me the story now?" Ranma said, when he and Yuks reached Akane's supposed to be room for a while

Then they get out and get a little far so Akane or Fei won't hear them

"Right, well, let me start with this… hmm

Ever since we we're little Fei and Akane have always been in a competition against each other. It's because Fei's really jealous of Akane.

When we reached high school, Akane's the most popular girl at school and she's just second after Akane.

Then, after a few years, Fei started mocking and trying to get Akane to her angriest mood cause she thought everyone will start to hate Akane if she did. But she never succeeded. Akane started training martial arts to keep cool."

"So it's like Fei's the bad guy uh… girl here" Ranma said interrupting

"Well, you can say it that way. Even though she's like that their dad still treats them the same, I mean no favorites"

"So why did Fei leave their house?" Ranma asked again

"She can't take that Akane keeps on outshining her. So she leaves Nerima and started living a new life. She tell everyone about her sisters Nabiki and Kasumi but never Akane, cause she likes to be the only one who will be known in that face"

Ranma just stay speechless

"If you have a choice, who will you rather meet, Fei or Akane" Yuks suddenly asked

Ranma thought for a moment "I don't have an answer yet, I'll get to know Akane first"

"But it won't be easy though" Yuks said and reminded him "remember that Fei will be more jealous on Akane if she sees you with her"

"But it's only being a friend… ya know…"

"That might end up in a love triangle"

"Jeez! You believe in those?"

* * *

Inside, Akane's unpacking her things and arranging them

"So why did dad decided to send you here?" Fei asked just standing on the door

"I don't know either, but it's not my decision. I tried to convince dad not to send me here" Akane said a little annoyed from her sister's sound of asking

"Well then, just stay away from me" Fei said and opened the door to leave

"You don't have to tell me" she shouted and saw Ranma and Yuks come in

"Hey Yuks and…" Akane think forgetting his name

"Ranma" he said, finishing her sentence

"Right! Sorry" Akane just smiled after

"Is there anything we can help you Akane?" Yuks said and started to help her, then saw her notebook

"Hey!" she sudenly said attracting both Ranma and Akane's attention

"It's your songs!" Yuks finished and held up the notebook showing it to Ranma

"You wrote this?" he asked and Akane just nodded

"I know… They're not really good but I just write what I feel," Akane said her head down

"But it's good" Ranma said _'She's really different from Fei…'_

"Really? Thanks!" she said smiling brightly

* * *

Behind the door, Fei's listening

"So dear twin sister's trying to steal Ranma too…" she said then formed a smile, somewhat that have an evil plan

"If that's your game then I'll play it too… Little twin sister"

* * *

AN

Story Alert!

heheh! I'll be updating every week, cause you know... If I update everyday, there'll be 90+ chapters and I don't really like those really long once

Just every week! may be 2 times in a week or maybe 3

) just expect some new chapters every week!

So hope you enjoy this one...


	3. You Are My Rival Not My Sister

replies to previous reviews:

Mii-ChanChan-your right, I forgot to mention, Akane's hair is also short here. Fei and Akane really look alike. and yehp I'm going to continue my other stories

HolyMoses-I've already revealed why her sister is living away, you commented on the 1st chapter and it's a first one so don't expect too much informations there... sorry for replying like this to you. And of course Ranma and Akane doesn't live together, this is a fanfiction, so I can just make changes right? This story is where Akane and Ranma never met before. So of course there's no engagement either...

jdcocoagirl-thanks for the review glad you like this

and sorry, this is a short chapter

**Title: You're My Destiny**

**Chapter 3 – You Are My Rival Not My Sister**

* * *

Ranma was sitting eating on the table on lobby and Fei approached her.

"Hey Ranma" Fei said then sat on the chair beside him

She smiled and then Ranma asked "Fei, can I ask something?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's younger?" Ranma asked straightly, pointing out Akane and her

"Akane again? Ranma, ever since she came here, you always ask about her" Fei said with a sad smile

"It's nothing. Forget it" he said and continued eating

"She's younger, I'm the first one to come out" Fei said, answering to his earlier question

"I see," he said and finished his food then stand up and started to walk and Fei followed him behind

"Tell me the truth" she said and made Ranma stop and turn to her and she continued

"Are you falling in love with her?" Ranma blushed a bit

'_What the hell?! Why am I blushing? I just met Akane!"_

"No of course not!" he said and asked "Why?"

"Because," Fei paused

"Cause?" Ranma asked getting impatient by her answer

'_Because I'll give you to any girl, but not to her. She's my rival'_

"Nothing, forget it" Fei just said and walk on her own way

Which was odd cause she's always following Ranma, and now…

* * *

Akane is sitting on the floor in her room, writing some songs, then Yuks came in

"Hi there Akane" Yuks said and sat beside her

"Hi Yuks"

"I heard you, so I came in. Can I hear the song?"

"But it's not finished yet…" Akane said and Yuks just looked at the notebook where she writes the music

Yuks began to read it

"Sentences of yours, running throughout my head, searching for a chance to catch my breath, a never-ending dream, you'll become a part of me, day or night, dark or light you'll be, taking over that thing called my shadow…

Akane, this is a nice song, I can't wait till you finish this"

"Thanks Yuks, you'll be the first one to hear it when I finished it"

"Okay, so is that the chorus?"

"Don't know yet, I guess" Akane said and remembered something "Hey Yuks, how did Fei end up with Ranma?"

"Just how you guessed it, she just claimed him as a boyfriends but…" Yuks paued for a moment then continued

"They made a deal"

"What deal?" Akane asked _'Why am I so interested with this Ranma?'_ She thought but ignored it anyway

"If Ranma falls in love with some girl, she'll let him go"

"Why'd she made that deal?"

"Ranma, he haven't been in love. So maybe that's why. He's friend Ryoga said that if he did fall in love, the girl that he loves will be lucky"

"Why?"

"That, we don't know _yet_" Yuks said and stared at Akane

Akane didn't noticed since she was busy thinking about the song again

'_I don't know why, but… Akane, I have a feeling you'll be a big part of Ranma's life'_

* * *

After talking to Akane, Yuks left to see Fei

"So Fei, I noticed your not hanging with Ranma today"

"Yeah, I don't know why but, I feel like I want to be alone since… I noticed a blush from him"

"He blushed when?"

"When I asked if he's falling in love with my twin"

"Oh… If he did, will you give him to Akane?"

"No"

"Why?"

"She's my rival Yuks, ever since we're little. I never treated or thought of her as a sister. I treated her as my rival in my life" Fei said and just left Yuks

Yuks smiled to herself and murmured

"I think I know what will happen. And it's quite interesting, but a lot of war"

* * *

AN

If some read my reply to one of the reviewers up there and think it's rude

I'm sorry okay?

I already said and know I'm not that good at writing so you shouldn't expect much from me...

I don't really care if it made no sense, I'm having fun writing it and it's my only way of releasing my negative feelings... you know...

And right, the song lyrics is from

Shadow, by: Demi Lovato


	4. Seek Our Friend's Help

Mii-ChanChan - heheh, I'm sure ur song is good though I write songs too but it's dark either P (bad times too I guess) I don't concider posting them here though

O'Donoghue - thank you I know, I'm a lazy person which exlpains my layout of stories... I'm sorry

James Birdsong - thank you, really )

Zan Li Tendo - yeah, I kinda noticed that too, sorry for being a lazy person... but thank you for the review anyway )

jdcocoagirl - thank you too )

**Title: You're My Destiny**

**Chapter 4 – Seek Our Friend's Help**

* * *

It was still early in the morning, Akane's already awake, writing song of course

While in some other room, Ranma can't sleep well. He looked at Ryoga who's sharing room with him.

"Damn Ryoga, he's sound asleep and I'm still awake" he murmured and decided to get up

'_I still can't believe all of this twin-rival thing between Akane and Fei' _he's thought was interrupted when he heard a sound of guitar from Akane's room

"Playing music this early?" he went to her door and knocked

"Who is it?" Akane said from the other side

"It's uhm, Ranma"

He heard the door being unlocked then Akane came in view when she opened it

"What's up Ranma? Are you always this early on waking up?" Akane said smiling brightly at him

"Uh… no, I couldn't sleep and decided to get up and… I sorta heard ya playing music"

"Oh… sorry for disturbing you"

"No it's fine, I thought I was the only one awake. So… do you want to take a walk with me outside?"

"I don't really feel like going outside, and I just finished my morning jog so sorry" Akane said and looked down

"It's alright, what about eating breakfast then?"

Akane looked up to him and smiled "Sure, I love that"

* * *

Ranma and Akane found a café near them. There have been a big silence between them for a few minutes already

They're going to finish their food and drink soon but no one ha spoke yet

"So" he started then coughed "uhm…" Ranma tried to break the silence between them but he's mind have nothing

"Uhm… got nothing to say?" Akane said, breaking his sentence

"Yeah…" Ranma said looking down then added "What about telling about yourself?"

"Just think about the opposite of my twin sister and you'll know me"

"Then I like you then" Ranma said thoughtless on his words then snapped realizing what he just said

Akane looked at him surprised but managed to say something

"What? Does that mean you hate Fei?"

"No, it's just ah… she's not my type and all" Ranma said trying to explain his point of view

Akane giggled then looked at him "Thank you… I think I'll like you too" she said then smiled at him

Her smile, it's like Fei's but its got a little more something for Ranma

'_I'm being weird this morning'_

"Ranma?" Akane said breaking Ranma's thoughts

"Wha-?"

"You're spaced out"

"Just thinking…"

"Okay… you mind getting back now? I think you need a little more sleep"

"Right… I…"

* * *

"Akane! Ranma?" Yuks said when she saw Ranma with Akane "Uhm… There's someone waiting for you two…"

Yuks said then leave them

Akane and Ranma looked at each other "Who?" they said in chorus

"Akane! Ran-chan!" they heard then recognized the voice

"It's Ukyo!" Akane said then run to Ukyo

"Ucchan? She know Akane?" Ranma said to himself then walked to them

"Hi there Ran-chan!" Ukyo said greeting Ranma and Ranma greeted back "Hey Ucchan"

"Ran-chan? Ucchan?" Akane said in a confusing look

"Akane, this is my childhood friend, Ranma, and Ranma, she's my classmate and best friend at school, Akane"

Ukyo then noticed "Wait, do you know each other?"

"Sort of" Ranma and Akane both answered

"How?" Ukyo just asked

"Remember my twin sister?" Akane started

"Yeah… I always hated her. Why?"

"We'll tell you the whole story"

Akane and Ranma told Ukyo all they know…

* * *

"Woah… I mean the bad woah not the amazing…"

"Yeah" Akane said… understanding what she's saying

"Geez, and I'm thinking you two can make a great couple" Ukyo said and that made Ranma and Akane blush

Remembering what they said back in the café earlier

"My, looks like these two are starting to fall in love" Ukyo murmured

"Right, Ranma, where's Ryoga?" Ukyo said

"He's in our room, not sure if he's still asleep" Ranma answered

"I kinda miss him" Ukyo said, a little blush came through her

She then got up and went to Ryoga

* * *

"Fei…" Yuks tried to say something, they saw everything

"Don't worry Yuks, Akane will be gone by the end of Christmas, she's not going to spend new year here"

"That means…" Yuks said a little worried, he is voting for Ranma and Akane, but she still treat Fei as her friend. She knew that Fei have a nice side too.

"That means Ranma is still mine" Fei said finishing what Yuks said

"But what about Ukyo? You know that if she plans something she always succeed"

"That's the other problem, she must have came here to spend time with Ryoga and Ranma"

"Whatever Fei, just do what your gonna do but remember this… Let it go… If it comes back, it's yours. If it didn't, it never was yours…" Yuks said then left Fei sitting there confused

"What does that mean" She thought… Her friend just left her an advice she'll have to solve…

* * *

AN

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

I think I won't be able to update next chapter for the next week, we have test coming and my friends and I will go on a movie

I'm really really sorry!

overall, thank you for waiting and reviewing... I'll just get back to all of you by updating 2 chapters )

ABC then! (Always Be Careful!) heheh


	5. Waiting For More

jdcocoagirl - thanks, =)

Edrik - I know, but this is just a fanfiction anyway, you know, characters are OOC but thanks though

**Title: You're My Destiny**

**Chapter 5 – Waiting For More

* * *

**It was afternoon weekend, Ukyo was talking on the phone with her friend and former classmate

"I only got until Christmas to pull this off. So I'll really need your help Shampoo"

"_Shampoo come there soon, just need to pack things and wait for Moussey"_

"Sure" Ukyo said with a sigh "well, I'm looking forward to seeing you again Shampoo"

"_Shampoo look forward too"_

"Have to go, bye" She said and put the phone down

Ranma and Akane once again, taking a walk and spending time together

"Ranma, why are you spending time with me instead of my sister?" Akane spoke first

"Well, like I told you yesterday, I really don't like her that much" Ranma said, looking away

"Alright, does that mean you like me?" she said then notice when he froze a bit, then added "as a friend" then giggle

"Y-yeah, as a friend" Ranma said, a little blushing

"So where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere I guess" he answered then looked at her "You play music right?"

"Akane looked at him and nodded

"Can I listen to one of em?"

Akane looked down and said "I haven't finished the new one I'm working on"

"How bout I help ya?" he looked at him and saw his smile and she nodded and said "Thank you"

Inside Akane's room…

"Sit down" Akane sat on the floor and Ranma joined her

"So what have you got so far?" Ranma asked and looked at her music notebook

"How bout I play it?" Ranma nodded and Akane started playing

_**Sentences of yours**_

_**Running throughout my head**_

_**Searching for a chance to catch my breathe**_

_**A never ending dream**_

_**You'll become a part of me**_

_**Day or night, dark or light you'll be**_

_**Taking over that thing called my shadow…**_

"That's only the chorus, sorry it wasn't that good"

"It's about a shadow?"

"Uhm, I don't really know"

"I get it" Ranma said smiling "You want someone to be always with you just like your shadow that's always following you right?"

Akane smiled "Yeah, I guess that's it"

That afternoon they spend together completing the music

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryoga and Ukyo are the ones taking a walk this time

"I wonder where's Ran-chan and Akane"

"Yeah, he's been missing since this afternoon"

"I have a feeling he's with Akane"

"Ya mean, Fei's twin?. Talk about her, I haven't met Akane yet"

"You should. I think Ranma and her will make a great couple" Ukyo then smiled

"I have a feelin you have a plan?" Ryoga said looking at her as she nods

"Especially now that Shampoo's coming"  
"Shampoo? That means Mousse is comin too right?"

"Yeah, you boys will be complete again"

Ryoga look thoughtful for a moment

"Then we'll help with your plan"

* * *

In Shampoo and Mousse's place

"Moussey done now?" Shampoo asked as she looked inside Mousse's room

"Yeah, almost done Shampoo" Mousse said and picked up the last bag "Ready to go"

They went out and said goodbye to Shampoo's great-grandmother

"Shampoo and Mousse will leave now great-grandmother" Shampoo said smiling and taking Mousse with her as she goes out "Mousse! Wear your glasses!"

"Careful on your trip you two" Cologne said smiling and murmured "Teenagers these days, lovebirds are different on showing how they feel"

* * *

"So they should be here by now right?" Ryoga said, a little impatient on waiting

"Ryoga, you should really learn how to wait" Ukyo said looking at him

"Alright, at least Ranma's got company" Ryga looked at Ranma who's talking with Akane

"If Fei sees this, she'll be really mad" Ukyo said then sighed

"Yeah, no kiddin' But I really liked this Akane better than Fei. She kinda reminds me of our classmate early high school"

Ukyo then get close to her and said "Same here" then smiled at him which made Ryoga blush

"Look, there they are!" Ranma interruptedly said and made Ryoga and Ukyo out of their own worlds

"Nihao!" Shampoo greeted firstly

"Nihao?" Akane repeated the Ranma looked at her and explained

"Shampoo's from China, she moved here in Japan with her boyfriend Mousse and her great grandmother Cologne"

Akane shakes her head and explains "It's not that, I remember my old classmate, she always used to greet us with that"

"What grade are you?"

"I think it was my first year in High School"

"But she's our classmate that time"

"Nihao Ranma!" Shampoo greeted him and made them jump, surprised by her sudden appearance on their side

"H-hey Shampoo"

"So who is friend?"

"I'm Akane, Akane Tendo" Akane said then Shampoo and Ranma blinked

"Akane Tendo?" Shampoo and Ranma said in chorus

"Yeah why?" Akane said, when she noticed they're both looking at her

"You study in Furinkan High?" they said in chorus again

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"It's me, Ranma Saotome from Furinkan High School, remember?" Ranma said pointing to himself

Akane think for a moment "Ranma Saotome? And you must be Shampoo, my classmates from high school?"

"Yes!" Ranma and Shampoo said smiling

"No way! It's you all along?" Ukyo and Ryoga said, hearing them

"So you mean the twin sister of Fei who we thought we didn't know is actually one of our best friend from high school?" Mousse said this time

"You had your hair long that time, we didn't recognize you now that you had your hair short" Ukyo said smiling

Shampoo, Ukyo, Ryoga and Mousse made a circle leaving Akane and Ranma wondering then

"Hey you remember Ranma's crush that time is Akane?" Ryoga said remembering

"Yeah, now our plan would be easier to do" Ukyo agreed smiling

"Akane like Ranma too" Shampoo said nodding

"It must be destiny" Mousse said

They all nodded their head and whispered their plan

"So Akane, ya mind takin a walk and talk about past?" Ranma said, smiling at Akane

"Yeah sure, since they're not minding us anyway" Akane smiled back and they started walking

After a while, the group looked at where Ranma and Akane were before

"Where'd they go?"

* * *

AN

uhm, so how is it?

the other chap will be updated tomorrow ^^ I guess

so.......... just hope you enjoy it.,

sorry about my grammar, I know they suck

ABC then!


	6. Promise To Love Me

I AM SO SORRY!!!!

**Title: You're My Destiny**

**Chapter 6 – Promise To Love Me**

* * *

After meeting once again, Akane and the others are in Akane's room

"Finally! It's November!" Akane said as she lay back on bed

"Yeah, but we all met here… I'm going to miss this" Ukyo said

"Shampoo glad to see old friends again" Shampoo said smiling

"Yeah, but we have to go now, right guys?" Ukyo said, winking and stands up as Ryoga, Mousse and Shampoo understand

"Right, we have to go now" Ryoga said and stands up followed by Mousse and Shampoo. Leaving Ranma and Akane alone…

* * *

"I'm sorry Fei, I'm voting for Ranma and Akane" Yuks said

"You know for a friend you know how to make me feel bad" Fei said as she looked at Yuks with a smile

"You're smiling?"

"Yeah, I'm voting for them too"

"What?"

* * *

"So… What do you want to do Ranma?" Akane sat up and looked at him

"Don't know… Ya know it's weird…" Ranma said looking at her

"What is?" Akane said and motioned for him to sit next to her

Ranma goes next to her and continued "Being here again, and I didn't know you had a twin sister that time"

"Yeah… Fei studied in a different school that year. There's still other thing that's weird, a good weird" She said and looks at him smiling

"About us? They still didn't knew we used to be together" He then looks up trying to avoid her look

"Yeah… But remember our promise?" she asked which made Ranma look back at her

"Promise? I don't remember any promise…"

She giggles and made Ranma look more curious "I was just joking. I'll make one now"

"And that would be?"

"If you still feel something for me, tell me, honestly…" She said looking into his eyes and made Ranma turn red

"O-okay… yeah of course… Then I'll tell you now" then shakes his head "No, what was I thinkin…"

"Ranma?" Akane asked, now she's the one that's curious

"I won't tell you Akane, I'll show you"

With that, he leaned close to her and kissed her

The kiss ended after a minute

"Did I keep my promise Akane?" Ranma said, smiling at her

Akane just nodded and smiled back

"Great… " his smile grew and hugs her

"Ranma…" _'I really missed him'_

"But there's still one problem," he said, still hugging her

"I have to face Fei and tell her I choose you"

A worried face cam to Akane as she remembered "That will be hard. Even though you made a deal with her Ranma…"

"I know…" he moves back and gives her a short kiss "But I have to…"

She nodded and smiled "I'll be with you. So promise we'll keep this a secret for now?"

"Again, I promise"

Outside Akane's door was Ukyo and the others still listening

"I thought there was something between them" Ukyo whispered

"Now we only have to help them from Fei…" Ukyo nodded as Ryoga say his words

* * *

"What do you mean by that Fei?"

"I'm just playing with them Yuks. When I knew they're classmates from high school"

"You heard them?"

"Yeah… I figured Ranma's the boyfriend she's talking about back then. When I came here I thought he just have the same name"

"So you'll give him to her?"

"Why not? Akane's nice to me, I haven't been. This will be my Christmas gift for her. And for keeps"

Yuks then smiled _'I knew you have a great side of you Fei… And I'm sure Akane always knew that too'

* * *

_

AN

sorry for not updating for long time! and here I updated only a short chapter... I feel bad...


	7. 7 Minutes or Longer?

**Title: You're My Destiny**

**Chapter 7 – 7 Minutes or Longer?**

* * *

Afternoon…

"I am SO BORED!" Fei complained

Surprisingly, guess what. She's with Akane, Ranma, Ukyo, Shampoo, Ryoga and Mousse.

She's not even hugging onto Ranma. She even offered a play

"Do you guys know 7 Minutes in Heaven game?"

"Yeah…" _'She must be expecting to be with Ranma…'_ Ryoga thought

"We're going to use my closet. Pick a name" Fei said handing a hat to Akane first

Akane picked and was about to open the paper… "Don't. Not yet" Fei cut her

He handed the hat to all of the girls and last to her… _'Yuks picked Ranma…' _she thought as she saw the mark she made

"Yuks, can we switch?" Yuks and her switched and turned to Akane and whispered

"I made a mark, and I can see you got Ranma… can we switch?"

Akane sighed and switched with her. Akane opened her paper and the name's… "Ranma?"

She looked at her sister and saw her smiling and winked

Now she understands… Fei planned all of this… She still remembers what she told her about her not-so-secret boyfriend before… Akane smiled back and goes into the closet followed by a nervous Ranma…

* * *

Inside the closet…

"Fei got a lot of clothes huh? And a big closet…" Ranma said as he scanned inside

"Yeah…" Akane replied, sitting down not looking up at him

He noticed and sat next to her "Akane… why are you nervous?"

"Ranma. Do you know what are the two people in this game suppose to do inside the closet?"

"No" he simply answered. She sighed and looked up at him

"Two people who will be together in this game are suppose to make out"

"Wh-what?"

* * *

Everyone looked at the smiling Fei

"Don't tell us you're playing again Fei…" Ukyo said with a sarcastic look

"You just know me too well don't you Ukyo?"

"So how long will you play? Soon those two are going to get hurt"

"This Christmas… or I'm hoping after this 7 minutes"

Ryoga interrupted "So you planned this all?"

"Not all of this… I don't even know he's Akane's boyfriend until you guys come here"

Right then, Shampoo and Mousse started giggling

"Shampoo sorry. We plan all this"

* * *

"Yeah. You know, kissing, touching. Things like that…" Akane explained looking down blushing

Then she felt Ranma coming closer to her… _'He's not really gonna do it… is he?'_

He stands and pulled Akane by her hands gently. "What are you-" before she could finish, Ranma was already kissing her

He's moved down to her neck and hears her moan "R-ranma… wait…"

He stopped and looked at her _'Did I do something wrong…?'_

"A-akane, I'm sor-" he feel Akane kissing him

'_Now we're even' _Akane thought and smiled through kiss not minding the noise outside the closet anymore

"Shampoo? You planned all this?" They all said in chorus

"It's just something complicated… about an agreement, I'm sure Fei know about that" Mousse said and looked at Fei

'_Does he mean-' _"Did our dad told you about the agreement?"

Shampoo and Mousse nodded. Before they know it, they've been dragged out by Fei where no one can hear them

"What? How? When?"

"We just overheard them… So we said Ranma's our classmate and Akane's boyfriend before so they moved the engagement to Akane"

"So… I can't believe this…"

"Shampoo and Mousse go here to see if plan work"

"Don't worry, I'm sure your plan will work"

o-o-o

"It's almost 7 minutes… should we knock on them?" Ryoga said, looking at the clock

"No Ryoga… Let them be" Ukyo answered gets closer to him and smiled "How bout we go out for a while?"

Ryoga nodded and follows Ukyo leaving Ranma and Akane alone… inside the closet

o-o-o

"Don't you think we've been here longer than 7 minutes?" Akane asked breaking off their kiss

"Hm? I don't noticed… I guess I was enjoying myself here…" he said with a grin and she hit him lightly on the head

"Jerk" she murmured and listened "It's really quiet outside…" she peeked on the closet door and saw no one

"They ditched us"

"Y-you mean… they left us here? Alone?" he asked and Akane nodded

He then wrapped her arms around her from her back and whispered to her ear "Then I have longer time to enjoy this"

* * *

AN

I am SO SORRY!

it's already December so I have to update this sooner!

anyway, if you're guessing this story will end soon, it's a secret ^^

just expect it to finish on Christmas ^^ =P

oh and yeah if you noticed, I changed it to Rated T

I just have to! so thanks for the reviews and all =)


	8. Destiny and Fate

**Title: You're My Destiny**

**Chapter 8 – Destiny and Fate

* * *

**Evening in Akane's room…

"What?! But Kasumi, we are getting along already!" Akane said through the phone

"_Dad feels guilty about forcing you to come there, so he thought-"_

"But we are… at first it's a big fight but dad can't separate us now that we're-"

"_I'm sorry Akane… you have to go home…"_

"But-" Akane said with a weak voice _'Ranma…'_

"_Maybe you can convince dad when you get here, then we can all go there together, okay?"_

"Okay… bye sis…"

"_Bye…"_

"I have to tell Fei…" she said and stands up going to Fei's room

o-o-o

"What?!"

Akane just sighed at her twin sister's reaction "I said the same thing…"

"But- what about the engagement?! I mean… about us? Dad's always in a wrong timing!"

"Yeah he- wait, you know about the engagement?"

"Yeah…" Fei said and winked at Akane "Take Ranma as my Christmas gift for you… okay Akane?"

"Okay… but I'm not going to be here… how can I bring your 'gift' with me?"

"I'll try and convince dad too… be sure you try and do your best"

"Of course I will"

* * *

Tomorrow Morning…

"_Akane's leaving tonight Ranma… you better say your goodbye to her or you'll regret it"_

Fei's news rang to his mind again as he walk to Akane's room

"I'll regret it if I let her go… heck why does she have to leave anyway?" he muttered to himself and knocked on Akane's door

"Come in" he heard her say on the other side of the door

He turned the door knob "It's locked"

"Ranma…? Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to unlock it" she ran to her door and opened it, only to be hugged by Ranma

"Akane… are you really leaving?" Ranma whispered to her ear

"I-I'm sorry Ranma…"

"Can I at least come with you?" he asked and she moves back a little to look at him

"You can't… if you can then I should have invited you already" she forced a smile and kissed him quickly on the cheek

"You know Akane, that's not a proper way to say goodbye to your boyfriend" he said grinning

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah… this is the proper way…" he said and started kissing her

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers then smiled "Isn't it something you'll never forget?"

She giggled "Yeah…" she then feels him moving his right hand from her waist going up "Just where do you think you're putting your hands Saotome?"

"To where it belongs?"

"Right here?" she asked and grabbed his right hand "Such a pervert…"

He grinned "Don't ya think it's a nice place?"

"For me, no. For you, maybe…"

"For me, yes" he said and moves his hand up to her cheek "Remember our promise?"

"Promise?"

He smiled and nodded "I'll make a new one… Fate will bring us back together…"

"I don't like it… I prefer 'Destiny'" she said smiling brightly at him

"What's the difference?" he asked, with a confused look

"Well, fate is fate… destiny is life"

"Hm? I don't get it…"

She just laughed and gave him a kiss instead "You don't have to get it… you're my definition of love…"

"Alright… I still don't get it, but I have a feeling it's a good one"

"Love is just a word, until someone gives it a definition… have you ever heard that before…?"

"Yeah… I heard it from you, right now"

She giggled and pulled away from him "Well, thanks Ranma… I mean, It's so great to finally see you again…"

"But then… we'll be separated again…" he said looking down

"Destiny… it separates us, it will bring us back again" she said and went back to packing

"Yeah…"he sighed and started helping her and whispered…

"Destiny… I trust you"

* * *

AN

UM...I'd like to excuse myself? ^^

the ending's a little delayed... but I'll finish it maybe by new year... or before new year?

so thanks for understanding ^^


	9. AN SORRY EVERYONE

**um, hey. Sorry for not updating last year or last January.**

**Been busy but I already have the ending there. There's just some problems with my laptop so now, I'm using computer.**

**I can continue You're My Destiny but it will be longer, I mean, if you'll all agree  
**

**I kinda miss writing already :(**

**I'll try and catch up when I can maybe next next week after our last exam**

**and thanks for understanding and those who kept waiting.**

**and again, Sorry.**

**I'm still continuing some stories that I can so check up on my profile.**

**Thanks  
**

**---P.S. ;D luv u all, Akane112  
**


End file.
